Kamarow
'Kamarow (ros. Камаров) ' – postać występująca w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Był rosyjskim sierżantem i dowodził oddziałem Specnazu. Życiorys Wcześniej W grze nie ma za wiele co do wczesnego życia Kamarowa. Wiadomo jednak, że w pewnym momencie wstąpił do rosyjskiej armii, najprawdopodobniej do jednostek specjalnych. W pewnym momencie brał udział w walkach w Bejrucie, gdzie walczył też kpt. Price. Prawdopodobnie ten drugi uratował tam Rosjaninowi życie. II wojna domowa w Rosji Kiedy w 2011 roku w Rosji wybuchła wojna domowa pomiędzy przeciwnikami (Ultranacjonalistami) a zwolennikami obecnego rządu (lojaliści), Kamarow postąpił tak jak większość rosyjskich żołnierzy, mianowicie opowiedział się po stronie lojalistów. Wtedy dowodził małym oddziałem Specnazu działającym na południu europejskiej części Rosji oraz w okolicach Kaukazu. Współpraca z SAS Lojaliści, chociaż mieli po swojej stronie większość rosyjskiej armii, przegrywali z popieranymi przez większość Rosjan Ultranacjonalistami. Wtedy zwrócono się o pomoc do państw zachodu. Brytyjczycy wysłali tam SAS. W miejscu gdzie operował Kamarow działał też oddział brytyjski o kryptonimie Bravo 6 z Johnem Price na czele. Interesem SAS w małej kaukaskiej wsi było uratowanie informatora o imieniu Nikołaj z rąk Ultranacjonalistów. Kamarow jednak wykorzystał brytyjską jednostkę specjalną, by z ich pomocą zdobyć wieś. Choć na początku godzili się oni na warunki Rosjanina, w pewnym momencie Gaz "przycisnął go", przez co Kamarow zgodził się podać miejsce przebywania informatora. Mimo tych nieporozumień, SAS odbił informatora, a Kamarow zdobył tę wieś. Poszukiwania Al-Asada Po tym, jak przywódca arabskich terrorystów, Khaled Al-Asad zdetonował bombę atomową w stolicy swojego kraju, która zabiła 30 000 amerykańskich żołnierzy, Nikołaj zdradził, że ten przebywa w pewnej wiosce w Azerbejdżanie i jest tam chroniony przez Ultranacjonalistów. Wysłano tam Bravo 6, by ci znaleźli go tam. Kamarow nie pojawia się w tej misji osobiście, jednak wysłał na pomoc Price'owi swojego człowieka oraz śmigłowiec do wsparcia. Próba pojmania Wiktora Zachajewa Gdy wojna w Rosji się dłużyła, lojaliści przybrali inną strategię. Zamierzali pojmać Imrana Zachajewa, przywódcę Ultranacjonalistów. Jednak to nie było takie proste. Więc zdecydowali się porwać jego syna Wiktora. Nad ranem pewnego dnia zdobyli placówkę Ultranacjonalistów, którą była stara stacja benzynowa. Szybko pokonali małe siły wroga. Kamarow wraz ze swoimi ludźmi przebrali się w stroje wrogów i czekali na konwój przeciwników z Wiktorem Zachajewem na czele, co nastąpiło parę godzin później. Z zasadzki zaatakowali siły Ultranacjonalistów, jednak młody Zachajew zdołał uciec. Chociaż lojaliści mieli efekt zaskoczenia, to wróg miał przewagę liczebną i Kamarow został przygwożdżony na stacji benzynowej. Jednak misji już nie można było wycofać, więc żołnierze SAS wraz z paroma ludźmi Kamarowa rozpoczęli pościg za Wiktorem, a Kamarow kontynuował walkę na stacji. Niestety misja się nie powiodła, bowiem młody Zachajew, będąc osaczonym, popełnił samobójstwo, by nie zdradzić tajemnic ojca. Imran Zachajew wściekł się i zagroził atakiem atomowym na Wielką Brytanię i USA, jeśli od razu nie wycofają się z Rosji. Koniec wojny Kiedy niebezpieczeństwo atomowe zostało zażegnane, Bravo 6 dowiedziało się, że Imran Zachajew ucieka przed Brytyjczykami autostradą znajdującą się w górach Ałtaj. Rozpoczął się wielki pościg, niestety zakończył się szybko. Na tej autostradzie walczyli ze sobą SAS oraz Ultranacjonaliści mający dużą przewagę liczebną. Do tego dowództwo polowe SAS odmówiło wsparcia dla nich. Sytuacja Bravo 6 była opłakana, ale Kamarow sam z siebie zaproponował, ze przyśle śmigłowiec za 15 minut. Kamarow przybył ze swoimi żołnierzami w ostatniej chwili, jednak już po tym, jak John "Soap" MacTavish zabił Imrana Zachajewa. Kamarow zabrał po tym rannych z pola bitwy i opatrzył ich. Później Po śmierci Zachajewa, wojna w Rosji szybko się skończyła. Jednak partia Ultranacjonalistów doszła do władzy w Rosji pokojową drogą. Kamarow musiał się więc ukrywać. Lojaliści emigrowali do Himachal Pradesh. W międzyczasie w wyniku intrygi dokonanej przez terrorystów z Wewnętrzego Kręgu wybuchła wojna pomiędzy USA i Rosją. Kamarow ukrywał się przez pierwsze miesiące trwania wojny. III wojna światowa Okupacja Czech Wojna pomiędzy Rosją a USA przerodziła się w III wojnę światową. Rosja zajęła wtedy m. in. Czechy. John Price i "Soap" MacTavish zdecydowali się zabić człowieka odpowiedzialnego za to wszystko (Władimir Makarow). Makarow wtedy przebywał w Pradze. Kamarow zdecydował się im pomóc. Wraz z czeskim ruchem oporu ogłosili powstanie w stolicy Czech. Miało to dać możliwość dojścia Brytyjczykom oraz Kamarowowi i Jurijowi na pozycje, by zabić Makarowa. Kamarow miał wejść do budynku, w którym przebywał Władimir i dać wejście Price'owi. Niestety Makarow wszystko przewidział. Ludzie wroga złapali Kamarowa, po czym przywiązali go do krzesła i założyli na nim ładunki wybuchowe. Gdy Makarow je zdetonował, zabił Rosjanina i o mało nie zabił Price'a. Profil wojskowy i osobowość Kamarow należał do Specnazu, który jest jedną z najlepszych jednostek specjalnych świata. Często wpadał w tarapaty i wymagał pomocy innych. Np. podczas misji w Bejrucie prawdopodobnie wymagał pomocy kapitana Price'a. Poza tym wykorzystywał swoich sojuszników z SAS do osiągnięcia własnych celów. Podczas swojej ostatniej akcji w Pradze miał do wykonania dwa zadania - oczyścić miejsce, w które przyjdą Price i MacTavish, a podczas zamachu na Makarowa miał wejść do budynku i dać sojusznikom znak. Oba te zadania mu się nie udały, choć względnie wydawały się łatwe. Mimo to, Kamarow miał też dobre cechy. Był przyjacielski i gdy drużyna Bravo 6 potrzebowała pomocy, to ten bezzwłocznie wysłał tam swoje siły, po czym opatrzył rannych przyjaciół. Galeria '.jpg|Model Kamarowa w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 101px-Kamarov.JPG|Kamarow podczas walk w południowej Rosji 185px-Kamarov_holding_a_flare_MW3.png|Kamarow w Pradze 185px-Kamarov2.JPG|Kamarow w Call of Duty 4.|link=Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kamarov_2.PNG|Kamarow w dzienniku Soapa.|link=Kamarow Ciekawostki * W CoD 4 na czapce ma znak z sierpem i młotem w czerwonej gwieździe, czyli symbol komunizmu, a jest lojalistą. * W Call of Duty 4 w misji "Zaciemnienie" kiedy Gaz wymusił gdzie się znajduje Nikołaj, możemy zobaczyć płaczącego Kamarowa. * Nie wiadomo dlaczego był i jak się znalazł w czeskim ruchu oporu. * Według rosyjskiej wersji językowej nazywa się on Komarow. en:Kamarov ru:Комаров de:Kamarov es:Kamarov fr:Kamarov Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered